miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yacine Yahiaoui⠀
Note: '''Though the real École de l'air is actually located in Salon-de-Provence in southern France, I've moved it to Paris for the sake of the main plot of the series. 'Yacine Yahiaoui '(Arabic: ) is a fan character in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. ''He is an Algerian-French flight school student currently attending the École de l'air in Paris and a part-time Arabic-French translator for Gabriel Agreste and his brand, ''Gabriel. With the Vulture Miraculous, when inhabited by Aswaad, Yacine transforms into the antihero 'Zabbal '( ), gaining the power of death and decay. He is portrayed by Egyptian actor Mohamed El Sharnouby (live action/roleplay). Appearance Physical Appearance Yacine is Arab-Kabyle and stands at a height of 6'1½" (186.69 cm.) with tanned skin, olive eyes, and dark brown hair. He has thick, bushy eyebrows, curly hair, and slight facial hair lining his chin and the rims of his face. Civilian Attire TBA As Zabal TBA Personality TBA Abilities As a civilian TBA As Zabal Zabal, in contrast to his civilian counterpart, is much more agile and flexible with enhanced stamina. He can propel himself in flight with a top speed of around 60 mph (or 100 km/hr)http://vulturesrock.com/quick-facts/. While not using his special ability, Zabal can perform minor healing to himself (or to others, if so he chooses). He can also utilise the opposite of this power, unhealing, by undoing previously cured or healed wounds. Both require physical contact (i.e., touch) to use. His special power remains unnamed (as civilians who witnessed its usage in the past were too afraid of it to actually name it), but it allows Zabal to drain the energy from any living organism within a contained radius in regards to his own position. This power provides him with a short boost of strength and stamina while simultaneously weakening his enemies before he is forced to detransform. The amount of energy taken is out of Zabal's own control, as absorbing too much at any given time would result in severe consequences. Instead, the value taken is dependent on the amount of energy Zabal has at the present moment and the number of civilians or enemies surrounding him. History Early Life Yacine Farès Yahiaoui (Arabic: ) was born in Bordj El Kiffan, Algeria, to parents Hacène Yahiaoui (Arabic: حسان يحياوي) and Djamila Zeghlache (Arabic: جميلة زغلاش). His father, an Algerian raï musician from Algiers, was of mixed Arab and Arabised Berber heritage while his mother, a Kabyle from Béjaïa, was an accountant. He was the couple's second child after their daughter Malika and before siblings Sofiane, Abdelkader, and Meriem. His parents, also devout Sunni Muslims of the Maliki school, made sure to include religion and religious studies as a key part of their children's upbringings. Yacine's early childhood was dominated by the Algerian Civil War, which began the year before his birth in 1991 and ended in 2002. Relationships Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth TBA Ilyès Hamadache Ilyès "Lyes" Hamadache (Arabic: إلياس حمادةش‎) was Yacine's closest friend during his childhood in Algeria. A Kabyle by ethnicity, Lyes was a transfer student to Algiers from Tizi Ouzou in Kabylia. Highly respected by Yacine as a teenager, Lyes was the former's "role model" of sorts during the Algerian Civil War and the protests following it. Lyes, who worked as a musician as a hobby, was the one who inspired Yacine to pursue political graffiti and to join in the revolts of 2010-2012. Trivia * Yacine is fluent in Dziria (Algerian Arabic) and French, and he is proficient in English. * He is heteroromantic-asexual, meaning that he is romantically attracted to the opposite gender (in this case, females) but lacks sexual attraction. * Yacine's most prized possession is his ''hamsa ''( ) bracelet that once belonged to his mother. * His all-time favourite dish is Berber couscous, though he tends to be extremely picky about the couscous he eats and will openly criticise someone if they don't prepare it properly. * He attended the real El Idrissi High School (Arabic: ثانوية الإدريسي) in Algiers. * Yacine used to do hobbyist surfing with his friends in Aïn Taya, a suburb of Algiers. * He was called "Curly" (' ' in Arabic) as a teenager by his friends due to his hair. * Yacine is a fan of football (soccer), and his favourite player is Algerian winger Riyad Mahrez. * The name 'Zabal' is derived from the Arabic word ' ' which means "scavenger"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/زبال (referring to vultures). * Though both the Vulture and Black Cat Miraculouses represent negative aspects (death for the former and destruction for the latter), they are considered distinct from one another. References Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fan character Category:Oc Category:Chechensichkeria characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Adult characters Category:Adults Category:French characters Category:Muslim characters Category:Muslims Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculousona Category:College students Category:African characters Category:North African characters Category:French characters of Algerian descent